skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 22, 2007
Bo: Hope is terrified what's gonna happen to Shawn and belle if they get caught. Kayla: I can't believe the way that Philip just came barging in here, screaming at everybody that anybody who helped Shawn and belle with Claire were gonna pay. Bo: Yeah, the thing is, the law's on his side. He was given temporary custody of Claire. Kayla: Oh, sure, after victor stood up in court and lied and paid off some judge. Where was the law then? Bo: Hold on. You're preaching to the choir. Victor's not gonna let this slide, even if he has to hire his own army. Kayla: This is terrible. Bo: Yeah. Kayla: It's terrible. Bo: You know the really crazy part about this? Kayla: Hmm? Bo: The best-case scenario is I never see my son again. That means he and his family got away. Kayla: Listen, we are going to hear from them again, so don't give up. Bo: I'm not giving up. I'd just like to talk to my son, make sure everyone's okay. Steve: Hey, sweetness. Kayla: Oh, my God. Thank God you're back. Steve: I'm safe and sound. Kayla: But you're not out of the woods yet, mister. I hear I was supposed to go on this Mexican adventure with you. You shouldn't have gone alone anyway after that episode you had at the child protective services. Steve: Wait a minute. Bo: Hey, you broke your promise. I had to tell her. Steve: All right, well, down to business. I found E.J. Bo: Great. And? Steve: I wasn't able to convince him to come back to the states, but I was able to nab just a couple of personal items. I have here his wallet and his "smell phone." Bo: Nice. How'd you do that? Steve: Just a little twist of the wrist. That phone has some calls to Italy -- a lot of them. Probably Stefano. Bo: Yep. Steve: But this is the kicker. Look what I found in his wallet. Kayla: What's that? Steve: That's the dude's travel visa. He can't go anywhere without that. And if he wants to replace it, he's gonna have to come back to the old U.S. Of A. Bo: Chuckles Nice. Bo: You're right. As soon as wells hits American soil, we got him. Good job, man. Steve: Yeah, thanks. Bo: Put that money back in there. That's evidence. Catch you later. I got to talk to Abe. Steve: Right. What's that look? Are you mad? Kayla: Why did you lie to me? Steve: Well, if you're talking about the thing at child protective services, baby, I just didn't want to upset you. Kayla: You know what? I was already upset, so you wasted your time. And what about Mexico? Steve: That was me trying to protect you in case something ugly went down. Kayla: Did it? Steve: No, not exactly. But I got more out of E.J. Than his wallet. Kayla: What are you talking about? Steve: He knows about these meltdowns I've been having. He was waving it in my face like a red flag. Kayla: So the DiMeras really are part of this. Steve: I think so. I think it all started with Benjy. Kayla: Benjy? Steve: E.J. Brought up his name. Do you remember, this whole thing started with me the night we had dinner with Benjy and his wife? He was such a good little kid, but he is a DiMera. I guess even the good ones are forced to get their hands dirty. Kayla: I need you to promise me that you are gonna go to Bo and you are gonna tell him everything that you learned about Mexico and you're gonna let the police deal with this and you're gonna let the police question Benjy. Steve: I'm sorry, sweetness. I can't do that. I'm gonna need to talk to him myself. Kayla: No, no, no, no, no. We are done with this. It's over. Steve: What do you mean "over"? I thought the whole point was to find out what's going on in my head. What if Benjy knows something about that? Kayla: Well, maybe he does. But you are in no condition to go off being some kind of big detective or something, especially not alone. Steve: This is my life, baby. Kayla: No, no, no, no, no, no. This is our life. And I am begging you to please let me help you deal with this. Steve: No. I need to keep you safe. Kayla: You know what? I need you to hear me. I love you. And I love us together. But you know what? It doesn't feel like we're together when you're not telling me the truth. Steve: I would never lie to you about the important stuff, about you and me. Kayla: But everything's about you and me. Don't you get that? If I think that you're keeping secrets from me, it gets me thinking. It gets me worrying that -- that I... Steve: What? Kayla: That I can't trust you. Steve: You said you didn't trust me. That hurts, baby. Kayla: Yeah. I know. It hurts me, too. But you know what? Our love has always been based on two things -- total honesty and always being there for each other, no matter what. Steve: And we have been. And I was, too, until something happened to me. All I'm trying to do now is get our lives back, get it back the way it was with us. Kayla: And all I'm saying is don't go it alone. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. We'll get our life back on track. Now kiss me. Steve: Such a good kisser. I love you, sweetness. rings Oh. What the heck is that now? Hello? Shawn D.: Steve, it's Shawn. Don't talk. Just listen. I'm with belle and Claire, and we need to get to Canada. We need your help. I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to ask. The police have got roadblocks and cops at all the airports. We can't let Philip find us and take Claire away from us forever, so, please -- please, Steve, will you help us? Steve: Okay, I understand. Just wait. I'll call you back. Shawn D.: All right. Hurry. Steve: It was Shawn. It's desperation time. They need help. Kayla: Well, they're gonna get it. Steve: You know what those kids are asking is against the law. Kayla: I don't care. I gave them my word. Steve: Okay. Kayla: Maybe we should call Bo. Steve: Yeah, let's check in. Steve: Bo, this is Steve. If Abe is standing right there, then just listen. Bo: Yeah. Okay, that's fine. Steve: I got a call from Shawn. They need help getting to Canada. Philip is closing in on them. Bo: Okay. Okay, I hear you. Just do what you got to do. Steve: You realize what this means, don't you? Bo: Yeah, man, that's fine. You have my blessings. Steve: Bo just gave me the okay. I'm gonna help those kids get out of town. Steve: Okay. I got it. The abandoned church where little Abby found max and Mimi. Shawn D.: Yeah. Yeah, that's it. So, do you think you can get us to Canada with the roadblocks and the cops and everything? Steve: Don't worry. I got an idea. Just leave it to me. Listen, baby, this one will be quick and easy, okay, if I go alone. No, no, no. Listen. Just this once. Quick and easy. Category:2007